


Europe Tour

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Haircuts, Multi, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Ring shopping, Rings, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter goes on tour all across Europe to extend the reach of Stark Industries and bring it back to it once was.Wanda takes big steps in their relationship.





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is probabaly my favorite part of the entire series!  
I'm so happy to finally be here and revel in the enjoyment of having the characters be happy.  
This will also probably be the longest work in the fic, in length as well as chapter count. So stay buckled in cause they are going to run through europe! I won't tell you which ones, just so it's a surprise and what they do is sort of a surprise. Although once the chapter comes out you can probably guess what they'll be doing in it. We just have to get through the lead in and the exposition of this before traveling all across the continent.  
after this work is finished, there is aprox. 5 more works, as well as I was thinking about doing some one shot type of thing when the story is done. That's a maybe though depending on if you guys want that or not.  
I got a bunch of info from the web about golds and stuff, thought it was pretty neat.  
I don't really have an explicit schedule that I stick to in terms of writing but I try to put something out every two weeks or less.  
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

Peter fiddled with his tie again before taking it off.

" I can't, I'm sorry but no tie. " He said as he sat it down on the table next to his breakfast.

" Well honey bunny, you made it almost 10 minutes this time. That's progress. "

" Yeah, hopefully, I'll never have to wear one again. I hate ties, like who goes and thinks 'hmm do you know what this outfit needs, a piece of fabric that goes around your next and practically strangles in the already tight suit. Oh but don't worry it'll be decorative and people will love it.' Like who came up with that. " He complained as he finishes eating his breakfast.

" Alright kid, you ready? " Rhodey asked.

" Oh yeah, I'm ready. " Peter smiled, it was his first day in the new Stark Tower as the official CEO. For the last 3 weeks, he was doing PR and now it was time he does the job of CEO. He was looking forward to it, hoping to make everyone proud and show he can do the job and do it well.

" You're going to do great honey bunny. " Wanda leaned over and pecked his cheek. " I believe in you, you just have to stay relaxed. Don't stress, you have more help than you can imagine. "

" Yeah, I bet he's really relaxed after last night. " Sam said under his breath.

" Oh don't be like that, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. " Bucky laughed, " but I bet it did help more than you can imagine. "

" Yeah Happy, Rhodey I'm ready. " Peter stood up wanting to leave the conversation.

" Come on sport, what's the rush? " Rhodey asked.

" Well, traffic and yeah. "

" He's not wrong, we have to be out within the next five minutes or we're sitting there for at least 45 minutes. " Happy agreed with.

" See. " Peter said before standing up. " Alright, I'm going to work. " He paused for a second, " You know when I imagined saying that I thought it would be more, I don't know, just like different. Felt the same as if I'm saying I'm heading to school. " He shrugged.

" Well, I want a hug. " May said.

" Of course May. " He said and leaned over before hugging her tightly before letting go. He also leaned over to Wanda before she could ask and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He walked around to Pepper and did the same. He followed that by going all around the table giving a hug goodbye to everyone except Sam and Bucky.

" What no hug for me? " Bucky asked.

" Do you want one? " Peter hesitantly asked.

" Sure Punk. " He said and made the motion for Peter to go to him. Peter followed through and did hug him. " Good luck Punk. "

" Thanks, Bucky. " Peter said before he let go and Bucky reached up and messed up his hair. " Thanks, Bucky. "

" No problem, now leave before you hit traffic. " Peter sighed before walking towards the elevator. Rhodey and Happy were close behind him before they descended into the garage.

" They're probably going to hit traffic still. " May said, " It's always a nightmare around this time. "

" Well, that gives them time to do something as well as us time to talk about whatever Pepper was talking about. " Bucky said.

" Odds are Peter is going to check in on Morgan anyhow, but what Pepper was talking about was the Europe Tour. "

" The Europe Tour? "

" I like that name, anyhow it's about Peter, Rhodey, and Happy going across Europe to reinstate Stark Industrious there. Remember when we went to Rome? Exactly like that but in quick succession and all over Europe. " Wanda explained.

" Well I'm sure that Peter can do the job well enough to be a success but how long will this take? "

" I figured a week in each country, 6 working days and the opportunity to see the sights on his last day before going to the next location. Overall a few months. "

" A few months?! " May asked.

" Well, there are 12 locations that need to be visited and at least met with the people. Discuss possibilities and plans for it, if all goes well locations and resume opening and we can continue expansion as we intended before everything happened. "

" Well I'm not disagreeing with that, I think it's an amazing idea. I just have troubled my little sunflower will be able to do it for that long. "

" How so? "

" Well that longest he's ever been away from here has been less than a week, now he's expected to jump to 3 months. In all honesty, I think the only reason he lasted that long away in the first place was that Wanda was with him. "

" Then we can send her with him when he goes if you would like to Wanda. " Pepper offered.

" I'd love to, but this isn't about me. I think that if I were to go, Peter would have to want me there with him. "

" Well, then it looks like you're going. " Sam said, Wanda looked over to him. " Don't even look like that, you two can't go a day without seeing each other and you can't keep it in your pants for a week. So I know for a fact that you two will have a lovely time in Europe. "

" Oh don't sound so hurt that you're all alone. " Bucky mocked.

" Whatever. "

" I do feel better with Wanda with him. " May admitted.

" Well Happy and Rhodey will both be there. "

" I know, and that is a huge thing. I guess it's just hard to actually let him go, you know? I mean I expected him to travel and to work but to see him leave and I know he'll come back but still, it doesn't make it any easier. "

" Well, at least you know that he'll be safe and having the time of his life. " Laura said.

" Yeah, he'll love Europe. I mean when he got back he talked and talked and talked about Italy. Just imagine what it'll be like with 12 countries. "

" Yeah, imagine. " Sam said.

" Don't be like that, it'll be fun. " Wanda smiled at him.

" You're only saying that cause you're going with Peter. "

" No I am not, Europe is beautiful. "

" Yeah, you're going for him. " Bucky said.

" I'm going because I want to spend time with my boyfriend, and that happens to be in that region. "

" Right, that's why you cut your hair? " Natasha asked.

" I cut my hair for myself, I've always had long hair and wondered what it would be like to have short hair and I know I look good. "

" Is that why you did it right after Peter posted the video of him saying he likes short hair? "

" I saw the [person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554094) he was talking about and if I drew inspiration from that person then that is my business and my business alone. " She defended. " Besides don't think I didn't forget you cut your hair too Nat. "

" A little different situations but okay. "

" You guys do understand that Wanda is going to have to be the one to tell him, right? " Laura asked.

" I know, I'll talk to him about it today when he gets home. "

" You sure that's what you're going to do when he gets home? " Sam asked.

" Sam get over it already. " Wanda groaned before standing up, " Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going to go take a nap before I go train. " She said before walking off and heading up to their floor before laying down on the couch and falling asleep. She woke up a while later when May was sitting down on the other section of the couch.

" Well hi there Wanda. "

" Hey May, what are you doing up here? "  
" Well I wanted to talk to you before you went off training and all the oxygen in your brain is gone to think. "

" Think about what? "

" Well, you're going to go to some of the most visually stunning places on the globe, even some of the most romantic spots. Are you honestly saying that you haven't thought about proposing on this trip of yours? "

Wanda bit her lip before answering, " I have, I really have I just can't think of just one thing. There are a lot of choices and it's hard to pick the right one. "

" I know dear, now tell me about your ideas and maybe I can help get rid of some. " She moved over to Wanda.

" Well we don't know where we're going, Happy and Pepper know but they haven't told us yet. "

" She will tonight after you talk to Peter, I think she'll tell you guys in private and I'm sure Happy will tell Rhodey. "

" Right, well so I thought of some of the biggest countries. I know we're going back to Italy, I can't think of a reason why not. "

" Okay so in Italy, how would you do it? "

" There was the one place we went to, we had some of the pizza but it was on this private balcony that can be bought out for a little while. It overlooks the hills and valleys and I thought it was amazing. "

" Right, well can't do that. You know my little sunflower has a habit of being a messy eater. So you can't dress up nice and we both know you want to dress nicely for this. "

" Right. "

" What else do you have in mind? "

" Maybe a hot air balloon ride? I've never been in one and I've heard it's common. I remember being in Scotland they had those. "

" Peter's not really big on heights anymore. "

" Right. "

" I'm not saying completely get rid of the idea, I mean for long periods. I think he's able to handle a jet because it's different than out and in the open. If you do plan on taking a hot air balloon ride with him, which I suggest you do, do it for a short period. I think it'll be good for him. Besides, if he needs to get off you can use your powers. "

" Right, well that's all I have for now. "

" Well, when you find out we can talk about it again. Plenty of opportunities. Did you get a chance to maybe look at a ring? "

" Well, I sorta am trying to make one? "

" How? " May asked in wonder.

" Well I can put my powers into the ring, so it's like he can physically feel the bond we have. " She said and tapped the side of her head, " I think I'll get a ring and put my small bit of power into it so Peter can feel it, it won't be enough to actually use my powers but Peter with his enhanced senses should be able to feel it. "

" Wanda dear I think that's beautiful. Do you want to go get the ring now? We can at least go look at some? "

" I have to train. " Wanda said weakly.

" Oh come on, you can train when you get back home. Or even tomorrow. Let's go get a ring. "

" I thought we're just going to go look. "

" Well if you love one then I want you to get it. " May told her, " Now come on, go get dressed. We are going to go ring shopping. Don't worry about paying it cause Peter could maybe see it on your card so we'll be using mine. He won't dare to look there. " She said before going to the elevator and going to the common floor to her room to grab everything she needed. Wanda sat there for a second before doing as she was told and got dressed in something decent to go out with May.

On the way out they were stopped by Sam and Bucky heading to the gym to ask if she wanted to train. May covered for her and simply told them no before practically dragging her to the car.

They spent the majority of the afternoon looking for a ring in different shops, from the small shops May known to the larger brand stores that had commercials playing on the radio as they drove. It wasn't until Wanda saw a little store in passing that she asked to stop by it.

When they walked in they had to admit it was underwhelming, but in a good way in that, there wasn't some representative trying to force something on them or some small business that was trying to get them to buy something expensive by saying it was a unique design.

They walked up the counter where a woman was waiting for them with a polite smile.

" Hello, how may I help you? "

" We are here to get an engagement ring. " May said.

" Splendid, may I ask who for? "

" My boyfriend. " Wanda said looking up before looking back down at all of the rings.

" May I ask what you're looking for? Style-wise? Anything, in particular, you want to see? "

" Something simple, he's not really big on jewelry except this one ring he has but that's special to him. "

" Well ma'am this ring will also be special to him, after all, it is an engagement ring. " The woman smiled again.

" I guess you're right. " Wanda chuckled a bit.

" Can you tell me what the design is on the ring he currently wears? Maybe we can find something in a similar style. "

" Well, it's a plain black ring with engraving inside of it. "

" Can you tell me what material was used? " She asked politely.

Seeing as how she can't say vibranium, " Uh sorry I don't know what it's made out of. "

" That's fine, what I suggest we walk over there and look at those simple bands. They'll have a variety of color and material that is similar to the one your boyfriend already has. " She explained as she walked them to the display case. There was a ton of rings to choose from as Wanda scanned them all over trying to decide what one to pick.

" Now this section is all gold. There is White, Rose, and Yellow. Over here is Platinum bands. "

" Which would you recommend? " May asked.

" Well, each has there advantages or disadvantages. May I ask how often he wears his current ring? "

" Everyday. " Wanda said.

" Well, how often does his work with his hands? "

" I would say often, he's a work in a lab most of the time and uses his hands a lot more than I would like him too but. " Wanda said leaving it unfinished.

" I understand. For those reasons, I would not recommend the yellow gold. It's subject to dents and scratches more than the others. Rose gold is a good choice but I would recommend you use that for your wedding ring instead, due to most men don't wear both wedding and engagement rings as most women do. So that leaves white gold or platinum. "

" Right, which do you recommend? " Wanda asked, " I mean between the two, what do you think is the best one? "

" Well when it comes to caring I would recommend Platinum, it will dull and lose over time but I believe in my own opinion that it's better than White gold due to not needing to be re-dipped or anything like that. "

" Can we see your Platinum then? " May asked nicely.

" Of course, it is this display right here. " She said as she pointed to a different display a few feet away, they shifted over and began to look them all over until she spotted some.

" Can these be engraved? Like if I tried to would it damage the material or ruin it in any way? "

" No ma'am, these can all be engraved. We do offer to engrave them for you on-site. "

" Thank you but I'd like to do my own engraving. "

" Of course, have any of these caught your eye? " The woman asked once she noticed Wanda focusing on one [particular](https://www.zales.com/mens-60mm-engravable-stepped-edge-comfortfit-wedding-band-platinum-1-line/p/V-20313945) ring.

" Yeah, but she's not going to say anything. She's just going to continue to stare at it. " May said with a smile, as Wanda looked over to her before looking back at the ring.

" It seems like it. " The woman laughed. " That is a good choice, I won't say all the rings we have a good. With everyone's taste and needs are different there is such a thing as a bad choice but I think that with everything you told me that it's a good one. "

" Do you think he'll like it? " Wanda asked with hesitation.

" No dear, I think he'll love it. "  
" You really think so? "

" I know so dear. " May smiled as Wanda continued to think it over.

" If it helps we have a very lenient return policy. So long as the ring isn't damaged you can return it whenever and get all your money back so long as you have proof of purchase. You can come back at any time. "

Wanda bit her lip, " I love it. " She said.

" Would you be interested in purchasing this? " Wanda could only nod as she started to tear up. " That's great, we have payment plans if you would like to take those options. "

" No, we'll take it today. " May said, before pulling out her card as the woman carefully got the ring for them. It never left Wanda's eye as she packaged the ring for them and as May paid, the woman handed the ring to Wanda.

" Thank you so much. " Wanda choked out.

" It was my pleasure, I wish you and your boyfriend the best of luck. " She said in goodbye as they exited the store. The drive back was quiet as Wanda couldn't take her eyes off the box she held tightly in her hands.

They made it back to the compound and up to the common floor where Pepper sat waiting for them.

" So... " Pepper asked seeing as how Wanda had yet to look up.

" Yeah. " May said with a smile.

" Well, when will she propose? " Pepper asked May, Wanda not responding.

" Sometime in Europe. " May answered for Wanda.

" Who's proposing in Europe? " He asked as he walked out of the elevator. Everyone tensed up at seeing Peter. " What? Did I do something wrong? "

" No Peter honey we just weren't expecting you. "

" Oh well okay but who is proposing? "

" Nat was thinking about it. " Pepper said.

" Really, that's great for them. I didn't think Laura would want to go to Europe but I mean it is really romantic over there, I mean at least that's what I heard. Well not really heard but like read online and stuff. "

" Yeah well, when we were planning your tour she admitted wanting to maybe visit it. She's still on the fence about it but at least it gives Nat options. " Pepper said.

" Well I guess, is that the ring? " Peter asked pointing to the box in Wanda's hand, and for the first time, she looked up and saw Peter smiling at her.

" Yeah honey bunny it is, you can't see it though. Nat only said to me and May can. "

" That's fair. " He shrugged his shoulders.

" What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to be home at 6, not 4. "

" Well, I had gotten through all of my meetings in the morning cause Pepper said only make three decisions a day and do those early so I can make the best ones. So after that, I needed to head to the lab to work on stuff cause they were asking how development is going with some of our products so I thought the best way to get them done is to work here in the lab, so I just came home early to work in the lab. Been here for about an hour. "

" Right. "

" Wait what was that about my tour? Am I leading a tour group in the tour or something? " He asked.

" No honey bunny, it's something else that we need to talk about. First I'm going to go put the ring in a secure place for Nat and then we'll talk about it. "

" Who all is going to be there? "

" Well Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, May, you and I will all talk about it in a little bit. "

" Oh well Happy is on the phone right now with the manufacturing plant, and Rhodey is in a conference call with someone from somewhere. " He shrugged his shoulders, " But I think they're both almost done. "

" Good, you can wait right here then, I'll be right back. " She said before quickly going to the Barton floor and finding Nat and Laura lounging on the couch.

" Hey, Wanda. " They greeted her.

" I need your help hiding this ring. "

" Did he already see it? " Natasha asked and Wanda nodded.

" We lied and said that maybe you were going to propose to Laura because Pepper said that after hearing about Peter's tour that you might want to go to Europe as well. "

" We'll cover for you dear. " Laura said, " Just go put those in our bra drawer in our bedroom. "

" Thank you so so much. "

" No problem. " Natasha said as Wanda ran off to do just that, she made sure that it was secure but still accessible before she went back to the common floor to speak with everyone now that they were all there waiting.

" Sorry that took so long, had to make sure that Laura wasn't around so I could talk to Nat. " Wanda lied.

" It's no problem. "

" Well, I think we should get started. Peter do you remember when we went to Italy and how I was working but I didn't tell you what I was working on? " Pepper said.

" Yeah. "

" Well, what I was working on was opening up branches again. You see after what happened branches across the globe began to shut down but now with everyone back, we need to reopen them but it's difficult because we have to prove our selves again. "

" Right, so what does that have to do with a tour? "

" The tour is just the name honey bunny, what it's meaning is that we go on a 'tour' around Europe. Visiting nations and opening branches in as many nations as possible. "

" Oh so like a band tour kind of thing except instead of spreading STDs we're spreading SI influence? "

" Right. " May agreed with.

" You said we, who all is going? " Peter asked.

" Well you obviously, the CEO is needed. Then Happy and Rhodey will be with you as well. " Wanda said skipping herself out.

" Oh, well how long will this be? "

" About 3 months. "

" Wow, that's...That's a really long time. "

" Well most of the time is going to be meetings and work but I planned on scheduling in some time to see the city while your there. Experience life and have some fun. "

" Right. " He said plainly.

" I think it'll be a lot more fun with Wanda there. " May said.

" You'd go with me, Wanda? " He asked her.

" If you want me to. "  
" Well I mean yeah I'd love for you to come with me. I mean it's Europe and your my girlfriend, I'd what to spend as much time with you as possible. "

" Really? Even if it's just us for months? "

" Well it's not just us for months, Happy and Rhodey will be there too. Besides we can always have time to ourselves if we need to cause I'd be working and you can do whatever. "

" Well then it's settled, I'll finish planning it and then in a few weeks, you'll go. " Pepper said.

" That's great, how many places will we be going to? "  
" 12. I'll talk to you later about how these types of meetings go. Opening branches is difficult. "

" That's alright, it'd be nice to have a challenge. Everything is starting to get boring. "

" Already kid? " Rhodey chuckled.

" Not my fault the board members are bent on product development. I can only make a certain number of upgrades to something before that gets boring. I mean it's a phone, not that complicated or anything. "

" Right. " Happy shook his head.

" You said 12 places, what 12 places are they? "

" Well, those are up for discussion if you want? We can talk about it right now if you'd like? "

" Yeah, that's sounds great actually. " Peter said.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the tour before dinner with everyone and watching some movies afterward. When the kids went off to bed for school the next day they continued to plan but now with all of the adults there. They were determined to make it both beneficial as well as an amazing time for the two of them. Wanda was secretly planning on what city would be best for proposing and she had a couple in mind before they even went to bed that night.

They were going to be engaged by the time they made it back home, she was sure of it.


	2. Going Away Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to show his appreciation for everyone who has helped him, but in a fashion that Mr.Stark would have. Things turn out pretty well and everyone has a good time, well until a few too many drinks kick in and people turn competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope everyone is doing well. Sorry I have been gone for a while, college is getting really busy and hectic. Recently starting seeing someone in the romantic sense for the first time ever! So that is why I haven't been reading or writing any fics recently.  
I recently watched Joker again for the second time and even though I'm not a DC fan, I thought it was amazing! Just as amazing as the first time I saw it, I think that Phoenix did a great job. Which is really surprising because he's a teddy bear in all the inteveiws, but the same thing can be said about people like Jake G. and Ryan R.  
I've had many other story ideas, a lot of them will be short ones shots that I plan on doing after this. So if there is any ideas, send them to me and I'll try to do them or at least think about doing it. 
> 
> As a side note, something in my personal life. I'm thinking about making a seriously big decision in my life: I'm thinking about moving to Canada to live there. I've thought about it for a while and I'm constantly thinking about it. If anyone reads this and somehow lives in Canada or know anything about the legal system could you please tell me the process of becoming a legal citizen because this is one of my long time dreams and I'm willing to work for it to come true.
> 
> Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

Peter had just gotten home from another day in the office, it was late afternoon when he stepped out onto their floor before seeing Wanda asleep on the couch. He looked to the TV that had low volume and subtitles on on the documentary that he had showed her a while ago during his birthday. 

It felt like forever to him but it had only been a few weeks, however busy. 

He smiled at her before going to the kitchen, deciding to make them a cup of tea. When he sat down next to her he started to run his fingers through her hair, she began to stir when he started to talk to her in a whisper. 

" Wanda. " He said, she moaned out in a tired slur making him smile. " Wanda. " 

" Hnngh. " She said before covering up her eyes. 

" Come on Wanda, you have to get up cause you're not going to want to sleep tonight. " He whispered again to her, " I've got some tea. " He tried to get her up and moving. He knew it worked when she stuck her hand out trying to reach for the tea before sitting up and receiving it from Peter. 

" Morning. " She said after several drinks. 

" Good afternoon Wanda, it's almost 4. " He smiled as she looked at her phone for the time. 

" Wow, I didn't mean to sleep that long. " 

" Well it looks like you needed it. What did you do today? " 

" I trained for the first time in a few weeks. " 

" Must of been rough, want to talk about it? " He asked. 

" Not really, just run of the mill stuff. How was your day big executive? " 

" Fine, just a few meetings and spent time in the on site lab. Meet some of the heads and directors, look at what others were doing. " 

" Yeah how was that? " 

" That was fun, I had a reward system cause Mr.Stark said that it was good idea and that he would say nice things to the hard workers and those whose products were doing good. Or researchers making progress and so on but since I didn't really know everyone yet I couldn't give them honest compliments so I just handed out gushers in place of that. I think everyone liked it if I'm being honest. " 

" Well everyone likes snacks. " 

" Right. " 

" Plus it builds a friendly relationship between you and your employees, which is nice but don't go to far with it otherwise they won't see you as there boss. " 

" I know, but it doesn't hurt to be a friendly boss. " 

" I suppose. " She shrugged before setting down her mug. 

" Speaking of being a friendly boss, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. " 

" Of course. " 

" Well I was thinking that well with everything that's going to happen and the whole tour I was wondering if there was a way to say thanks to everyone. " 

" How do you mean? " She asked. 

" Well I was thinking about everyone that helped me get here and everything they've done for me and for us. I mean we wouldn't even be together if it weren't for Pepper. I wouldn't be CEO if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be breathing if it weren't for Dr.Cho. " 

" So you want to thank everyone, so gift baskets? " She guessed. 

" That was my first thought, make everyone a little gift bag personalized to them and have something special in them but then I thought I should take it a step further. I mean I am the CEO now and I need to be like professional and everything so... " 

" So not gift baskets? " 

" No we can still do that, just we can give them out when the attend the party. " 

" You're thinking about throwing a party? " 

" Yeah, with everyone that helped me get to where I am today. " 

" That's a long list. " 

" Pepper, May, you, the Avengers, Ned, Betty, MJ, Shuri, T'Challa, Nakia, Dr.Banner, Dr.Cho and her team, Dr.Strange. There's the outer space group but I don't think they'll be able to show up in such short notice. That's kinda rude to do that. " 

" Well I guess we should run it by Pepper for her approval. " 

" I already did before I came up here, well I mean I did it earlier when I was at the office during my lunch break and she said it sounded like a fun idea. " 

" Yeah and maybe we can get you drunk again. " Wanda laughed, then noticed he wasn't. " I'm kidding Peter, relax. You won't have to drink if you don't wont to. " 

" It's not that I have a problem with drinking or anything like that, it's just that I think that it wouldn't be such a good idea at this party you know? This isn't for me, it's for everyone who's helped me become what I am today. " 

" Well then I'll be try not to give you any. " She said making Peter turn his head. 

" I'll be try not to give you any? " He asked her while laughing. 

" Shut up! English is not my first language. " 

" Right, you've only been speaking it for a few years now right. Like 10. " He continued to laugh. 

" You know what. " 

" What? " 

" If you keep laughing I won't bring you to get my next tattoo. " She said making him stop. 

" You want to get more tattoos? " 

" Yeah, that's what I've been doing for the past few days. Got into contact with an artist and planned out what I want to look like when I'm all done. " 

" Can I see it? I mean have they like sent you some pictures or... " 

" Yeah, I mean this is something that I've been thinking about since we got back from Thailand. " She says as she pulls [it](https://www.entitymag.com/tattoo-sleeve-ideas/) up, showing Peter the first image they have planned out together. 

" Wow, that's woah. " 

" Yeah, I mean it's a lot I know but I really love it. I figured it could connect at my wrist and come together and link with the one I already have. " 

" I think that's a great idea but my question is how is this going to be done? " 

" Well we talked about it and this is still an idea so we still have time but I was thinking if we finalize it soon then I can get it done while we're together in Europe. " 

" Wow that seems kinda of soon. " 

" Yeah well I think that I won't be able to wait a few months to do it anyhow. " 

" Right, that makes sense. " 

" So what do you think? " She asked him, he seemed to hesitate for a second before Wanda continued. " What is it? " 

" Well first thing is that it looks amazing, great detail and design. I see that it's a garden right and that's supposed to symbolize like personal growth in some way either emotional or spiritual right? That each item means something in a deeper way that comes from a past struggle or something happy from your past. Like the flower you already have is a nice memory from your past and the bird on the branch that would be on your shoulder your freedom from Hydra and it's organization. " 

" Yeah. " She said stunned that he would find the hidden meaning in all of this art, not that he's not intelligent but that he was able to piece it together by just a photo and what her intentions were. 

" Well the one thing that sticks out to me is the deer, or the doe. I can't tell what the sex is and I really don't want to assume. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean that everything has some deep meaning, but the deer doesn't. I figured that even something like that would have meaning but I can't think of what the meaning would be behind that. Am I missing something? " 

" No, actually that is the last thing we're discussing is finding something to replace that with. Something that holds meaning to me. Something special. " 

" Well I really don't have any ideas for you Wanda, I'm really sorry but I think that whatever you pick will be beautiful. " He said with a smile. 

" Thank you honey bunny. " She said before it clicked at she stared at him in awe, he's special to her. She knew what she wanted, she wanted her honey bunny. 

" What? " He asked noticing that she was staring at him. 

" You're brilliant. " She said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

" Thanks, I think you're very collected. " He said giving her a compliment as well. 

" So this party, want to tell me about it. " 

" Nope I want to surprise you. The attire is formal and everyone is going to look nice. " 

" Still not going to wear a tie are you? " She asked. 

" Oh you mean the choking hazard of the attire world? No I'm still not going to wear a tie. " He smiled at her. " Pepper said it's this weekend that works best for everyone, which is surprising since it seems kind of short notice to have that many people here. " 

" Well she is Pepper, pretty sure people can't tell her no. " 

" Right. " He laughed as he walked away to the kitchen. This Saturday was going to be good. " Hey I'm going to head to the lab, I think I should prepare a toast so I'll be back later. " He said as he waved goodbye with they hand that held a box of cosmic brownies as well as a bundle of bananas. 

" Right, see you later honey bunny. Love you. " 

" Love you too. " He said before blowing her a kiss as the elevator doors closed. 

That Saturday rolled around faster than expected but everyone was ready for it. They waited until all the kids were asleep before starting it and they held it on the common floor so no one would hear them. Ned, Betty and MJ showed up an hour before hand to help with any last minute preparations as they all drove together. However it was all done because of the Wakandan family and guests showing up just before them and help finish everything. Almost everyone was there on time, the only people that weren't were Peter and Wanda. They strolled in about 20 minutes late to the party they were hosting. They came dressed as nicely as everyone else, Peter in an all black suit with of course no tie. Wanda wearing a black dress to match. 

Peter scanned the room before hopping up on the counter acting as a half wall between the living room and kitchen as Wanda looked up at him questioningly. 

" You're late kid, figured you would've showed up on time for your own party. " Bucky joked. 

" Good observation Rapunzel. " He said back getting a couple of laughs, " I'm kidding, but I love what you did with your hair Bucky. In all honesty it looks good. " 

" Punk. " He shook his head. 

" Thank you everyone for coming and dressing up very nice, everyone looks good. Thank you to the Wakandan royal family and medical team for flying out here, as well as Dr. Cho and her medical team for showing up. It means a lot that you all are here with us today and I want to say thank you. Thank you Dr. Banner for being here and making it from New Asgard. I would've loved to do this at a more reasonable time but here shortly I will not be in the country to do this sort of thing. " 

" This sort of thing being what exactly? " Sam said. 

" Well this is a party, obviously, but this is a party for you guys. For everyone in the room as a way of saying thanks, for everything that you have done for me. Either you see it or not, or just don't understand it each and everyone of you have helped me in some major way as well as countless little ways that may not seem all the big but they mean the world to me and I want to say thank you. " 

He takes a breath before looking at May. " May, you've practically raised me after I lost my parents and you stayed strong after Ben passed to keep doing that. Despite you never wanting kids in the first place there was never a day that went by without me feeling loved and cared for as if I was you're own. We aren't related by blood but that doesn't matter because you're an amazing person. I larb you May. " 

May wipes her eyes away, " I larb you too sweetie. " 

He looks at Ned, Betty and MJ, " Ned you have always been my best friend since I can remember, you always give a postive outlook on everything. If people think I'm happy then they haven't meet you, a person who can find the silver linning in almost everything. You helped me mourn for my uncle and you've beyond helped me in school and even as Spider-Man. I can't ask for a better guy in the chair as you man. I've always wanted a sibling, a brother to be close with but I don't need one by blood because you're my brother. I love you buddy. " 

" Love you too man. " He said while pressing his lips together. 

" Betty I haven't known you that well for very long but I know that you're a kind person and that I know I can count on you. " 

" Thank you Peter. " 

" MJ, you are one of the most scary people I have the pleasure of getting to know. You have pushed me to really put in a greater effort than I already was, giving me a real challenge and pushing me academically. I don't know why I wanted to impress you but I did, for whatever reason I wanted you to tell me good job and I did get you to say it to me. At least once. So thank you for making me work harder than I probably ever have. " 

" Sure thing loser. " She kept a straight face but her eyes gave her away. 

" The royal family, I want to say thank you for a lot of things. To Shuri opening my eyes to all that can be seen, widening my view to new things that I never thought would exist. To T'Challa and Nakia for allowing me to have access to your resources from time to time, it may not seem like a lot but it is a world's difference. To your medical team for saving my life and ensuring that I am here today. Alive and very well, even if I'm an outsider you treated me as if I was part of the family. Thank you. " 

" The ring that you wear proudly means the world to us. You are our family. " T'Challa said. 

" Thank you Dr. Cho and your medical team, of course you all haven taken care of me countless times and I wouldn't be here without you. Everything from a surprise cold to nearly bleeding to death you treated me with exceptional care and I can't thank you enough that I can wake up every day because of you. " 

" Well someone has to. " Dr. Cho said. 

" Dr.Banner your work is inspiring and because of your ideas I was able to do some of the things I've wanted to, to build my own and to work towards something bright. " 

" It is amazing that you're able to turn my work into that but I look forward to your own research. " 

" Nat, Bucky and Sam I want to say thanks for making me a better hero for pushing me to my limits to extend them, for you helping me finally be what Mr.Stark wanted me to be. For helping me be better. " 

" Sure thing Punk. " 

" Laura it may seem like you haven't done much for me, but you have. More than you know. If it weren't for you I would not be with Wanda today, it was in Iowa that we first experinced feelings for one another. I didn't really understand it because I so nervous but then I realized that was the feeling I get but so much more. So I thank you and your family. " 

" It is my pleasure. " 

" Happy when I first meet you I was just some kid that you had to babysit and I'm sorry for being so annoying but now I'm a young adult that you get to babysit. You've helped me understand what Mr.Stark was like and given me guidance to something not many understand and something I definitely didn't understand. " 

" Sure thing kid. " 

" Rhodey I want to say thank you for taking me under your wing, as if I was Mr.Stark and care for me as you did for him. To help and to do great things for me so I can do great things myself. " 

" No problem sport. " 

" Thank you Pepper, for bringing me into your home in my time of need and acting as if I was your own even before you meet me. To give me such kindness and opportunity to truly prosper and grow, and even after everything to accept me back again for a second time. To not only accept me but welcome me back with open arms and a loving smile. You treated me well and you allowed me to meet your daughter and given me such an amazing experience with her that I can never forget and never replicate. I love her and you as my own and I can't thank you enough for welcoming me into your home and into your life. " 

" Of course honey. " She wiped her eyes.

" I want to thank everyone again because you all have pushed me and have given me the room to grown and become something great. That something has lead me to being together with the love of my life. " 

Wanda bites her lip as he looks down at her. 

" Wanda, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You make me experience life in a new way, a exciting way that I never knew existed until I meet you. You make me want to become a better person and a good man. I love you. " 

" I love you too honey bunny. " 

" Everyone in this room holds a lot of meaning to me, through your actions you have made me into something I never even dreamed could be possible. From helping the neighborhood to helping the world, to working towards the peace and prosperity that we all desire so much. No one in here is related to me by blood but that doesn't matter, you all are my family and I love each and everyone one of you to my heart's content. So this is for you, my family for being here. For being with me every step of the way that will lead us all to peace and prosperity. " He finished and ever began clapping, he hopped down and didn't even have to turn to Wanda to be pulled into a tight hug. They whispered I love you's to each other before letting go. 

He started to mingle with people, stopping by to say hello and greet and thank them for coming before talking to them like usual. Everyone thanked him for his kind words and he made sure to get the one person's phone number from the medical team he didn't have. He was walking around with Wanda talking to everyone and stopping to get drinks and before running into T'Challa again. 

" Peter, I think this is a great get together that you've put together. " 

" Well it's all Pepper. " 

" Do not discredit yourself, you both have done well and it seems everyone is enjoying themselves. " 

" Yeah, " He said before looking over to Bucky and Sam competing in what looked like a drinking contest. " Maybe a little too much, I'll be back your highness. " He excuses himself leading Wanda with him to Bucky, Sam and for some reason Dr.Banner. 

" Hey guys what's going on? " He asked. 

" Hey Punk, turns out that the big guy brought a little something something from Asgard. " Sam said, " And what do you know, it gets this guy drunk. " He says and slaps Bucky on the shoulder who wobbles a bit from it. 

" How much has he had? " Peter asked. 

" Not a lot but at the same time it was all he drank. I would say no more than 5 ounces. " Bruce informed. 

" Do you think that we can cut him off now? " 

" Yeah, he was curious as to what it did and how it would effect him so I gave him some. " 

" No harm no foul. " Wanda said. " Just a little bit of fun, he probably doesn't ever remember being drunk or hasn't been drunk before. Let him have his fun. " 

" Sam please look out for him for the night, make sure he doesn't get hurt. " Peter asked, he knew Sam would mess with him a little but he would make sure he was okay all the time. 

" No problem. " He said before Bucky stumbled away and Sam followed after him. 

" Sorry about this Peter, I didn't know it would have that much of an affect on him. " 

" Like Wanda said no harm. Besides this is for you guys, you're supposed to cut lose and have fun. Can't get mad at him for doing that. " 

" Maybe you should have some fun. "

" Trust me I am. " 

" I still have about 3 ounces to give, if you want any. " 

" I'll take some. " Wanda said. " For later though, do you have a something your holding it in for me to take? " She asked nicely. 

" Yes I do. " He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small flask. " Be careful, very potent. Even for someone like you just a little bit in a drink will go a long way. " 

" Thank you Dr.Banner. " She said. 

" No problem, thank you for having me. It's great. " 

" Glad you're enjoying yourself but if you'll excuse me I have to talk to the other guests. " He said goodbye before walking away to the other guests. He made eye contact with Ned and walked over to him. Before he could even say anything he was brought into a tight hug. 

" Hey Ned looking sharp. " Peter complemented him. 

" Thanks man, I was thinking about wearing the hat but Betty said I didn't need to and that I looked nice already. " 

" Well you do look nice. " Wanda told him. 

" Thanks, I like your dress. MJ would say the same thing but she went over to Shuri as soon as you were done talking. " 

" Yeah I saw that. " 

" She's really excited, she wore her nice boots. " 

" Woah that's so cool. " Peter looked over to MJ talking to Shuri and noticed she was wearing the boots.

" That's what I said but Betty said it wasn't a big deal. " 

" I don't think it is, I think it's just her wearing one of her many boots. " She defended. 

" You haven't known her for very long, no offense. I mean it is maybe I'm not saying it isn't. I just think that's it's more likely that's she's dressing nice in her nice boots. " 

" What if they're her confidence boots? " Wanda offered causing Ned and Peter to turn and look at her. 

" What do you mean? " Peter asked. 

" I mean everyone has something that makes them confident. Ned has his hat, you have the glasses. What if MJ has those boots? " Ned and Peter starred at her for a moment, 

" Woah. " They said at the same time. 

" I think you just blew there mind. " 

" Yeah, I think I did. Peter we should go say hi to the medical team. " She said bringing him out of his deep thought. 

" Right, well uh Ned and Betty do you guys want to meet the med team? " 

" That sounds like fun. " 

" Yeah maybe I can finally thank the people who keep saving you. " Peter laughed a bit before linking hands with Wanda and leading them over to Dr.Cho and her team. 

" Hello everyone. " Peter greeted, " Thank you all for coming it means a lot. " 

" Our pleasure. I thought Stark threw a good party. " 

" Well technically she did. " He smiled at her before looking to the rest of the team. " Hey everyone, this is my friend Ned and his girlfriend Betty. Ned, Betty this is the medical team. Here we have Khadija, Akachi, Sukhon, and Kai. " 

" Wow you guys have really cool names, if you don't mind me asking where did you get them from. " 

" I got mine from my grandmother, who is also Arabic. It was a way to honor her for making the journey to America early on. " Khadija said. 

" My name is actually based from Igbo, which is an old area from what is now present day Nigeria. It is actually my middle name but I started to use it when we first moved to America and it stuck. " Akachi told them. 

" I'm actually born and raised California but I moved out here because of the position to work with everyone and do amazing things but I was given the name of my would-be brother. My mother had twins but I absorbed him in the womb and she only picked out one name. Not as sad as it sounds I promise. " Sukhon laughed easing the tension. 

" Uh I'm just a guy from Hawaii that has a native name. " Kai shrugged his shoulders. " Thanks for finally getting my number done, to be honest I didn't have your's either so I wasn't mad about it. " He said to Peter. 

" Oh yeah cool man thanks. Everyone having a good time? " 

" Yeah, I think it's funny watching Sergeant Barnes make a fool of himself. " Kai said. 

" That's not good, he could hurt himself. " Akachi said. 

" You're only saying that because you've got a thing for him. " 

Peter raised his eyebrows, " No way. " He whispered. " I could introduce you two if you want. " 

" I think now would be a good time too. He's pretty drunk so if you mess up he won't remember it in the morning. And he'll feel embarrassed about it so you could tease him a bit. " Wanda agreed with. " Besides you could leave at any point and he wouldn't notice. " 

" Uh yeah I mean if you want. " She shrugged her shoulders and that was all that was needed for Peter and Wanda to lead her to Bucky and Sam. Sam and Bucky saw her approaching and stopped talking to greet. 

" Hey Sam, Buck hope you're having a good time. " 

" Yeah well it'd be better if he could stop falling over, but that's also the fun part. " Sam said. 

" This is Akachi, we wanted to introduce you guys to her. She's originally from Nigeria but moved her with her father. She's part of the medical team and is really sweet. " Wanda said. 

" Super smart and helped heal me last time. " 

" Nice to meet you, can I ask you something? " Sam said. 

" Sure? " 

" What's the hippy's name? " 

" Sam. " Peter said. 

" What? Is that offensive or something? I thought it was just style of clothes, I mean I wasn't expecting this guy to show up with floral printed suit jacket or the necklace. " 

" He's from Hawaii, born and raised. He's actually big on the native culture even when he's all the way out here in New York. He's name is Kai. " 

" Thank you, I didn't know but I really want to ask him something and he seems to be the only person with actual answers for me. " 

" What are you going to ask him? " 

" I want to know what Peter is like when they pump him full of drugs for surgery. I bet it'll be great. " 

" Wait no! " Peter said before Sam left him there with Bucky slouching against the counter-top. " So Bucky are you okay? " 

" Yes Sergeant Barnes, are you alright? " She asked and Bucky looked up and smiled. 

" I am now. " He slurred in an almost foreign language. Akachi still laughed. 

" Would you like some help? " 

" I'm good, I'm super strong. Stronger than Peter even. " He said as if it was no big deal. " I can prove it too, arm wrestle. " 

" No thanks Bucky, I'm really trying to keep the suit nice. " 

" Chicken. " 

" What did you just call me? " 

" I Called You Chicken. " 

" Fine. " Bucky smirked before going over to a nearby table and soon gathering other's attention as he shouted. They both sat down and locked hands before staring at each other for a long time. 

" We need a ref. I say Wanda. " Peter said. 

" No way she's your girlfriend, not fair. Akachi. " 

" Now who's playing unfair. " Peter tsked. " Hey Kai you want in? " Peter shouted across the room. 

" Sure man just give me sec. " He said wrapping up his conversation with Sam. " Alright, let's do this man. " He said before holding there hands in place. 

" You ready Serg.? " He asked and Bucky nodded his head slowly. 

" You ready man? " He asked Peter. 

" Actually give me a second. I don't wont to do something to the suit. " He said and unlocked his hand from Bucky before taking off the suit jacket and folding it nearby. 

" Alright, Mr.Barnes are you ready? " Again another nod but somehow slower. 

" Peter? " 

" Wait, going to cuff my shirt. " He said before disengaging again and cuffing his shirt slowly before he was even done Bucky's head slammed against the table top. Passed out cold. 

" Wow." 

" Yeah that was faster than I thought. Easy dub. " Peter said before uncuffing his shirt and putting the jacket back on. 

" You knew he was going to pass out? " Ned asked. 

" Well yeah he drank a bunch of something he's never experienced before. I was thinking he was going to at least start it and then pass out in the middle of it. Either way we should get him to bed. Akachi can you help me? " Peter asked. 

" Uh yeah sure. Whatever you need. " 

" I just need you to get some things for a major hangover for him and bring him to his room while me and Wanda take care of him and get him into bed. " 

" Sure thing. " 

" Thank you. Now, " He turned to Wanda. " I'm definitely not carrying him, he might throw up and this is a new suit and aunt May said if I get it dirty she's going to ring my neck like a Chicken. So if you would please? " 

" I got him honey bunny. " She uses her magic to lift him gently off of the table as they walk away from the common room towards his bed room and change him out of his clothes into something more comfortable. They make sure to clear a path to the bathroom or if he can't make it a trash can right next to him. Akachi knocks on the door before entering and setting down everything she brought. 

" Thank you so much. " 

" No problem. " 

" So how was meeting him for the first time? " Wanda asked. 

" Like you said, he'll be embarrassed so I can tease him about it. " 

" That's good, we should be getting back to the party. " Peter said leading them out of the room. 

" Will he be fine on his own? " Akachi asked. 

" Yeah, he has everything he needs. Anything happens FRIDAY will alert us, plus I think MJ wants to talk to you about your transition to America. " 

" I would be happy to talk to her about it. " She said as they stepped back into the common area. 

" Well that's good, she is over there speaking to Princess Shuri. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem, thanks again for helping with Bucky. " 

" Yep. " She walked off to Shuri and MJ who had welcomed her into the conversation. 

" Seems like everyone is having a good time. " Peter said, " I think Pepper really did a good job with this. " 

" Don't sell yourself short, you did good too. Are you having any fun? " 

" It's not about me Wanda. It's about you guys. " He told her. 

" I know that but that doesn't mean you can't have any fun. Come on. " She took his hand leading him to the elevator. 

" Where are we going? " 

" We are going to have some fun and then come back down and spend time with guests. " Peter didn't say anything else the rest of the way up. 

On the way down though he wouldn't stop worrying. 

" What if someone says something? " 

" Then they say something, it's your party surrounded by loved ones. The worst they'll say is a couple of jokes before moving on with the evening. It's starting to wind down anyhow. " 

" You really think so? " He asked nervously as he fiddled trying to get his collar to look exactly as it was before going with Wanda. 

" I know so. " She said as she leaned over and straightened it for him and the doors opened to see people starting to leave as Wanda said they were. He said goodbye to everyone as they left and bidden them safe travel. No one said anything until it everyone was gone and Sam passed them by on the way to his room. 

" Shoes untied. " Peter looked down to see that he did in fact leave one shoe untied. He sighed before just taking the shoes off and holding on to them. Natasha and Laura talked to them next. 

" Thank you so much for everything. Your words were very kind. " 

" Well I meant everyone of them. " He smiled. 

" This was a blast, and I know you two had one. Left thigh. " She said before leaving them as Wanda scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion before looking down and see a small white dot on the edge of her dress. 

" Damn. " She said before continuing on with goodbyes. 

" Peter. " Ned shouted across the room, " I have to go, MJ is my ride and she needs to leave. " 

" Well man I'm glad you stopped by. Anytime after school all of you guys are more than welcome to come over, use as a study area or just want to hang out. You could use the lab to do some science or whatever. " 

" Thanks bro. " 

" No problem buddy. " They did their handshake before hugging one another goodbye. Peter kissed his cheek and told him, " Love you Ned. " 

" Love you too Peter. " They separated and waved goodbye. 

" Ready to go to bed? " Wanda asked, " I think May and Pepper already left. " 

" Uh yeah, I'm actually tired so some sleep does sound nice right now. " He took her hand and again went to elevator riding it up to their floor. They quickly got undressed. 

" I'm going to have to clean that dress. " 

" Sorry. " 

" It's fine, we can work on that. " She laughed before turing towards him. 

" Um can I? " He asked. 

" You can be the big spoon if you want. " She turned to the other side and felt him wrap his arms around her waist holding tightly. 

" I love you. " 

" I love you too. " 

" Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. "


	3. Rome, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first stop on the tour and Peter manages to have some fun with the help of Wanda, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately i have been away from the series due to school and everything in my life but then I started writing to get back into the swing of things and I'm here now and feeling pretty good about it.   
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

Rhodey and Happy were waiting on Peter and Wanda to hurry up so they could get out of the hotel and go do something in the city liked they had planned, however that doesn't work out so well when you have two young adults in love in Italy. 

They were over an hour late to leaving and annoyed Happy to no end as Rhodey just shrugged it off seeing Tony used to do the same thing. 

" Ready? " Happy asked seeing the two finally in the lobby. 

" Yep. " Peter said happily, " What do you guys want to do? " He asked as they walked towards the front and getting into the car. 

" I saw a wine tasting tour, could be fun. " Wanda offered. " There was an art gallery opening or we could try a fancy restaurant. " 

" Does the restaurant require a suit? " Peter asked and Wanda nodded, " Not really that hungry. " He said wanting to stay in his nice sweater and jeans. 

" Well I would like to try some wine. " Rhodey said, " Can't remember the last time Tones dragged us to one of those. " He said looking at Happy. Happy looked like he was trying to think. 

" It has been a while since we did that. " 

" Then it settles, wine tasting. " Wanda said, " And before you even worry Peter, the legal drinking age in Italy is 18. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, most places are 18. I think only the US is 21. " 

" That's cool I guess. " Peter shrugged, " So like what happens at a wine tour? " 

" They just give you a tour of where they make the wine and how they make it, as well as sample some of it. " Rhodey explained. 

" Sounds like fun. " 

" Why don't we nap for now, seems to be pretty far away. " Wanda told him. 

" I guess. " He said before laying on her shoulder and getting comfortable, with a bit of magic he was out and she was soon to follow. 

They only woke up when they were pulling up to the winery and Happy shook them awake. They got out the car and immediately took notice of the scenery, and Peter was enraptured by the views. Resting near the gentle hills and having Alps to the north and Appenines to the south. It seemed to the be the perfect temperature for growing and a beautiful day out, and Peter took full advantage of it by snapping as many pictures as he could as they walked into the main building. 

They were greeted by a nice woman at the reception. She looked up as they approached. 

" Hello. " She greeted, " Welcome to Marchesi di Barolo. " 

" Hello, we would like to take a tour if there is one available. " Wanda said. 

The woman seemed to be looking for availability when she shook her head. 

" Are you sure nothing is available? " Rhodey asked, " We're okay with whatever you have avaiable, even if it's short. " He tried and again she shook her head. 

" Bene, grazie per il tuo tempo. Buona giornata. " Peter said goodbye in Italian and the woman looked up. 

" Oh, Mr.Parker, non ti ho riconosciuto per un momento. Non ero a conoscenza del fatto che tu fossi interessato al tour. " 

" Esatto, abbiamo sentito che è stata un'ottima cosa provare qui in Italia. Sebbene tu sia un marchio molto popolare e ben fatto, comprendiamo l'indisponibilità. " 

" Bene, vediamo cosa posso fare per te. " She winked and went back to the computer and a few seconds later and smiled. " Sembra che io stesso possa darti il tour. Sarebbe come un normale tour ma solo con me, dato che non sono occupato e non lo farò per un po '. Se lo desideri? " 

" Wow, è così carino da parte tua. Grazie, ci piacerebbe farlo. " He thanked before turning to the others, " So good news, she was able to find us a tour and she'll be giving it to us. Kind of like a private thing. Isn't that nice of her? " 

The others stared at him for a moment, " I thought she said there was no tours. " Happy said. 

" Yeah there wasn't but then I guess she offered to tour us herself. " He smiled, " I said yes since we wanted to and it seems like a lot more fun without a bunch of people there with us. " 

" Of course. " Happy sighed before the woman started talking. 

" I can take you all this way. " She instructed before leading them to the start of the tour, and she began doing the tour for them. 

Peter was soaking every bit up and taking lots of pictures of the place as they went along. Then came time for taste testing the wine, everyone tried the first one but Happy was driving so he didn't have any more. With every drink came a story of how it came to be and what to look in for it. 

Peter had tried a fair share of it, but stopped not wanting to give away his enhanced metabolism. He only had a 4 but let Wanda keep going because she seemed to be enjoying the wine a lot, as did he. They were getting to the end of the tour when Wanda had her final drink and that was the last one of the tour, and they were getting to the front where it all started. 

" I am happy that I was able to do this for you. " 

" Us too, it was a lot of fun. Thank you again for doing this for us. " 

" It was my pleasure, maybe you would like to take some with you. Maybe I can show you around Italy a little more and tell you what goes good with what. " She offered. 

" We would love to take some with us. " Wanda said causing the woman to look over at her. 

" Legally I don't think I can let you have anymore. " She said with a hint of judgement. 

" Uh that was a kind offer and I would but Wanda here needs to get back to the hotel and I should be with her. " Peter explained.

" Why? These two can take plenty good care of her, but I need someone to take care of me. You seem to be just perfect for it. " 

" You seem fine. " Peter said not getting the hint, and Wanda was a bit more open and vocal. 

" He isn't interested in you, he is going to take me back to our hotel room and I'M going to sit on his face. " She said and dragged him out the door and climbed into the back while Rhodey and Happy tried to catch up after paying for the tour. Happy got in and immediately put up the divider and blocked it all from the front. 

Wanda did not sit still for more than a minute before she was in his lap and grinding against him. Peter was reciprocating and could taste the wine on her as quickly wrapped up in their own world in the back seat time seemed to disappear and before they even realized it they were back at the hotel. Happy just knocked on the divider to let them know and Wanda got out in front of Peter and they hurried up to the room before Happy and Rhodey could even make it to an elevator. 

In the room they immediately tore of her clothes and left him completely dressed as she pulled him into bed and was on top of him before he even realized it. She seems to be in control and Peter is along for the ride, soon she pushes herself up away from him and turns around. He grabs her hips and hauls her to on top of him wasting no time in locking on to her and her needy hole. 

" God I know I taste amazing, tell me how good I taste Peter. Tell me! " 

" I can't. " He mumbles against her sending vibrations throughout as he sucks lightly. 

" Again! " She shouts and he starts moaning lightly as she asked but genuinely with her taste against him. She can't even hear anything he's saying with her own moans getting louder and louder, for all she knows he could be actually talking to her and she wouldn't know. Only the warmth of his breath and the vibrations can be felt. She starts to rock her hips against his face and grinding against him more and more as he continues to do what she loves so much. 

She starts to shudder as the first orgasm rolls through her and she slumps in his grasp as he holds her upright. She tries to get off of him but he doesn't let her and she looks down to only see his eyes holding the want and lust that she held just moments ago. He starts back up again and it's a new degree for her, a new sensation that they have yet to explore together as she starts to shake a little with every pass of his tongue or vibration of a moan against her. She's forced to ride through it as one turns into two. 

" Peter! " She sobs, her voice is hoarse from her moaning and now shouting as he doesn't stop. She grabs a hold of his hair and grips it tight as she can as he continues to handle her hole. He's done poking and prodding around her or even sucking but plunging as far as he can as fast as he can, over and over again. 

She's close to a third when she jerks up and off of him and he lets her, she looks down to see the biggest smile on his face. 

" Too much for you to handle? " He says, " Cause I thought you were supposed to sit on my face, not my chest. " He says before grabbing her hips with enough strength to bruise and hikes her back up to his face and holds her there. It wasn't about her satisfaction anymore, they had already reached that. It was about her endurance and seeing if he can find it. 

She curses out as he palms her ass and moves her hips for her and she clutches onto him for support, he's doing all the work now but neither one seem to care as they are swarmed with sensations. He bucks her hips the more and more control she loses and dedicates whatever strength she has left to holding on. She shouts as number three leaves her slumped over head resting on the headboard and her hands still tangled in his hair. 

Within a moment of her heavy breathing Peter had wrapped his whole arm around her waist and moved one of his hands down right next to his tongue. She didn't even have time to look to see what he was doing before she felt two fingers plunge inside of her along with his tongue still moving about. He used his appendages in unison with each other and spread the pleasure everywhere and increased it to almost unbearable, but she still held on to him. 

" Fuck! " She shouts in a broken cry and tappers off into a moan as he gyrates her hips for her. Her head is still against the headboard but her eyes are locked on to his as they stare at each other. It's getting more intense than she anticipated but she isn't backing down and neither is he. 

He pulls back enough for her to hear him, " You're wearing your piercing. " He said with hooded eyes as he stares at her breast. She nodded and she knows he's going to ask why. 

" I wanted to look good for you when we do this. " 

" So you planned for this to happen, just couldn't wait to try this. " He said and let's go of her hip for a moment and almost causes her to lose her balance but he snakes his arm up back and around her side to her breast. Using his powers to stick to her and hold her upright with his strength. He goes back to plugging her with his mouth before she can say anything else. He reaches around just when she's lost in focus and her mind is hazy that he pinches her nipple causing her to scream out. 

" FUCK! " she loses her grip on him but he holds her still as she scrambles to find something to hold on to but it's too late before her next one takes hold of her and her muscles tense up and she climaxes silently before collapsing in on both of themselves. He finally let's go of her and let's her fall on top of him and withdrawals himself out of her. He can feel her shaking more and more as she lays there from cumming a fourth time. 

He's breathing just as heavy as she is from the near suffocation of her on top of him as he loved every second of it. They both fall asleep amidst the mess the created and not possessing the energy to move, Wanda merely cuddles closer to him seeking warmth and he drapes half of the blanket that they lay on over her and holds her close. 


End file.
